Bugs
This page is dedicated to list bugs found in the current version of the game. To suggest possible new features, instead, there is the "Wishlist" page. This is mostly a recap of what is suggested on the forums, let's try to maintain the two things synchronized. Most related forum sections probably are Technical snafus and Development. Known bugs and status in 0.8.5: See also: 0.8.5 bugs thread and "To do" for 0.8.6 thread on the forum. Note: When a problem is fixed, move it to the "Already fixed" section. This means that in OpenArena 0.8.8 (patch pk3 + new executables) the problem should not occur anymore. General * Problem: it does not show text for picked up items if you enable \cg_alwaysWeaponBar 1. And it does not write the name of the weapon you are selecting (a bug or is this intentional?). More info here. * When you enter Multiplayer menu, it "remembers" the last filters/order you used. But if you last de-selected "hide private" option, the next time you enter the menu, it is not remembered. (more info). * Favorites list can store up to 16 servers. When all slots are already used, and you try to add another server, you should get an error message! Now the server is simply not added (no message, not even in console!). Also, adding and indicator "X/16 slots used" could be nice. And it would be very nice to show the address of the currently selected server (maybe on the line below "hit refresh to update") -if possible, not only for favorites-. See also here. * Sometimes, adding a new server to Favorites makes the existing ones disappear. More details. * It has been reported that, in Mission Pack, using favorites may crash the game. More details. * There are some little strange things when one goes to set the crosshair options ("game options" menu) before playing his very first match after having installed the game. Please take a look here. * In the missionpack, the HUD color is always "neutral", while it should look red when you are on the red team, and blue while you are on the blue team... * With cg_weaponbarstyle 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and elimination_grapple 1 (in Elimination mode or similar), the icon of the grapple is not loaded (appearing as missing) until you select it. See here. * If the server changes the g_motd cvar (the short Message of the day), the clients will see the new text only after the server re-started the map (or loaded another one). Is it possible to have it immediately effective? See also here. * If you disable draw rewards (\cg_drawrewards 0), play well, and then re-enable the feature, all the medals you earned in the meanwhile are shown, one after the other. See also here. * Manually adding bots, specifying their team (or using !putteam admin command), may lead to strange behaviors, where a bot appears of a team (in its color and in the score table), for example red, but acts like a player of the other team, for example blue, attacking red players, sending "team chat" messages to the blue team, and capturing the red flag (scoring for the blue team). See here. * If one customizes the killing sprees messages, he can set "printpos = 1" to have them shown centered, instead of in the console. But in this case only the other players will see the message, not the player that gets the killing spree (maybe the "you fragged xxxxx" message "covers" it). More, the font used with "printpos = 1" is big, and allows about 40-43 characters max... that are not much: for example, a "Player is on a killing spree!!! ( 5 kills!!! )" message is 47 characters long and would end out of the screen! Please read here and the following posts. * The icons for the Neutral Flag (also used in Domination) and the Red and Blue skulls are missing. * In Harvester, the "Player team scores" guitar riff plays when the rival team scores, and the "Rival team scores" guitar chords play when the player team scores. * With Anaglyph stereoscopic view enabled (r_anaglyphmode <> 0), the crosshair is not shown, and the optional info in the upper right corner (framerate, speed...-if enabled-) are messed up. Screenshot. * If you use PHP or another server-side language on your webserver to serve the autodownload files, you need to send a 'Content-Length' header. Otherwise the OpenArena client will crash! Maybe an error message would be better than a crash... See here. * Unless using an expressly-modifed dpmaster server (e.g. sv_master2=dpmaster.version6.ru, see here for info about it), IPv6 OpenArena servers are not listed (even if using an IPv6 client). Please check this thread. * "!Mute" command in admin system does not seem to work (note: also adding a client-side "mute" feature could be nice, too... to be able to hide the text messages from spamming trolls). Mentioned here and here. * The highest "timelimit" value that seems to work is 107374. If you set it to 107375 or higher, the match immediately ends. The match immediately ends also if you enter a number between -1 and -107374. If you enter a number like -107375, the match does not end immediately, instead. The problem is that it is possible to callvote for such numbers, causing the match to immediately end->start->immediately end->start->immediately end in an infinite loop until an admin sets timelimit to a valid value (standard users do not have the time required to perform another voting to restore the server by themselves). While waiting for a fix, server admins can simply set g_voteMaxTimelimit to a value between 1 and 107374 to prevent users for causing this problem to their server. Please read the posts following this one to read forum discussion about it. * In Overload mode, bots act strangely, shooting at the "client 0" player, even if he's their own team-mate, if the obelisk is not perfecly aligned with the ground (the origin must touch the floor). ** Mappers should ensure that the obelisk's origin is touching the floor, regardless if the model does it or not. Read here. ** The "origins" of the 3D models of the obelisks (and maybe some other models) are not correctly aligend, making difficult to place them correctly. In this thread (may 2009) there are some corrected models, but probably they have not been committed to the SVN yet (january 2012). ** PARTIALLY FIXED: As of 0.8.8, maps with this problem have been fixed. The model still needs a tweak, however. Maps * The following spacemaps lack the falling sound when falling to the void: cbctf1, czest1tourney, oa_ctf2 and oa_ctf2old. (This has to wait until 0.9.0) Weapons, characters and models in general... * Your lightning gun (and maybe also your gauntlet) can fire also from your dead body, causing strange effects. You can easily test it in Elimination mode on map am_galmevish. Read also here. * With cg_oldrail 0, when you shoot with the railgun aiming to a very far object, the inner trace is not drawn. When aiming at other distances (still very far), the inner trace is not drawn and the outer spiral "begins" far, far away from you (unless you use zoom, it is difficult to see the spiral). To try, go to wrackdm17, take the railgun and begin shooting at the opposite "invisible wall" of the map, at various heights. See also here. Also opened bug on ioquake 3 bugzilla here. UPDATE - WARNING: This "graphic" bug may somehow be related to a gameplay limitation of the railgun... the railgun range is limited to 8192 units (the machinegun range is 16 times longer)... probably, if you can see the graphic bug, this means that you cannot hit your target (independently from your cg_oldrail value... try it in cbctf1 map)... thus maybe correcting the graphic bug without extending the weapon range may not be the best solution (removing the only sort of "indication" of being out of range)... I think that -if you don't want to extend the railgun range- fixing the graphic bug and adding some "out of range" or "too far" message after a similar shot would be a much more elegant solution. Please read this topic. * There's no 3D model for the post-match podium. * kyonshi, gargoyle and major lack swimming animations * Probably depending from your framerate, gauntlet spinning may look strangely, with the outer part of the blade seeming to rotate slower than the inner part. Maybe an engine problem that cannot be fixed? Or something can be done to the weapon model to limit the effect? Sounds * Sounds when taking a flag is quite chaotic. * Mechanical sound when changing weapon is too much. * Weapon hit feedback sounds are broken (missionpack hithi.wav, hitlo.wav are missing) ** May or may not be the same as "sound is inaudible" (but: compare with audibility in a non-unlagged game) * flagcap.wav (you are on red team, and red team scores) plays half speed and half length on SDL, plays twice on SDL and OpenAL ** Should be mono, not stereo? * When you spectate a player in a CTF game, the "enemy has your flag" sound is not played when it should. * In Elimination, when the character falls, the damage-taken sound should be disabled if the character does not take damage. * If you don't have OpenAL installed and/or activated (problem found with Windows XP and OA 0.8.5), if you change mod using the "mods" menù, the sound will stop working. No problem if you launch the mod directly from Windows' command prompt (for example openarena.exe +set fs_game missionpack). See here on the forum. Update: In this thread, more test have been done: a snd_restart command makes the sound work again; Sago argued that, maybe, under Windows, the video and sound systems may need to be loaded in a specific order... Already fixed * OAX in menu * /serverstatus crashes the game (new in 0.8.5) (FIXED) * If you use /say ";)", the ";" is not shown (tested with Windows XP) * When you enter Multiplayer menu, it "remembers" the last filters/order you used. But if you last selected "sort by human players", the next time you enter the menu, it returns back to "sort by ping". It seems the UI that does not manage "ui_browserSortKey" 5 correctly (in Q3A, the values were up to 4). See also here * Servers running old mods do not send g_humanplayers information (the number of human players connected), thus, if a client enables the "only humans" filter (that did not exist in Q3A) in the OpenArena server browser, the server seems empty even if it is not. ** FIXED. You can already update the 0.8.x executable to version 18 on your server, to fix the problem. * Fog density is different than in Quake 3, and in some additional maps created for Quake 3, it appears too dense, making almost impossible to see anything. It should be fixed caring to not mess up the OpenArena maps that currently use that shader (probably making a copy of the shader before modifying it and then update the OpenArena maps). See here. * Waiting list on a tournament server behaves strangely at random times. When there are 4 or more players on the server, the player who should play next is "ignored" by the server and another one takes the loser's place. As a workaround, people usually reconnect to the server (and get to the end of the queue). More details ** FIXED in r257 (ioquake3-bug 4939 - backported form ioquake3 r1939) * When playing in TDM mode, if you switch from a team to the other or to spectator mode, your old team scores a point! This should really be fixed... More info here. ** FIXED in OAX B47. * It has been reported that, when playing with vampire mode active, if a player dies, but a shot (like a rocket) he previously fired hits someone, giving him enough vampire health to have it positive again, he immediately "resurrects" -not "respawn"!- (you can see a bot playing its "death animation" and then stand up again). Probably the "resurrection" isn't a real problem (it could be a feature, when playing "vampire" mode), but anyway it should be checked that this do not make strange things happen: for example, if the "death" logic code has already been executed, what happens to the score? For example, I wonder if one "resurrects" with a health of 1 or similar, his enemy could easily kill him again, gaining two frags score in a short time? And what happens if the previous rocket hits someone after the player already respawned? Is the vampire health collected anyway? ** FIXED in OAXB47: resurrection should not happen anymore. * In "Elimination" game type, if you set \elimination_roundtime to 0, every round immediately ends. It would be (a lot) better if 0=no time limit... so the round would end only when a team has no more players alive. See also here. Please remember that this parameter is also used by "CTF Elimination" (in both modes, with elimination_ctf_oneway on or off) and by "Last Man Standing" (in the four score modes), so check that everything works good after making the change. Please read Talk:Elimination#Roundtime. ** Already done in OAX. * Small problem with text color. In the score table (and in the "player settings" menu, and in the extended message of the day), ^8 is shown as orange, but in the console it is shown as black. See here and here. ** Already fixed using updated executables. * Map Czest3ctf appears available for "double domination" mode... but I cannot find any "A" or "B" points inside. Caused by "Misused gametype keys" like as mentioned in another bug. A lot of maps suffer from it, czest3ctf just appears in the menu. ** Already done in the SVN version of the map. * With vampire mode enabled, dying from damage caused by hitting corpses may make you respawn immediately (without waiting the usual seconds), with the additional problem of making the flag completely disappear from the game if you were bringing it. See the thread on the forum. Fixed in OAX R251. * With cg_weaponbarstyle 1, 3, 6 and elimination_grapple 1 (in Elimination mode or similar), there is a red line (intended for ammo) drawn in the wrong place, that probably may be omitted. See here. ** FIXED in OAX r263 * Missing texture for jump-pads in map czestourney1. (Screenshot). It is caused by a shader, read here. * "Autocomplete" feature for "\exec" command works when you are in main menu, but not when you are playing. More details here. Bug also reported to the ioquake3 staff as bug 4794, and in January 2011 they created a fix. ** Fixed by ioquake3. Fixed in OpenArena if using a recent executable. * When a rocket explodes, for a moment (few frames), it is possible to see a semi-transparent "square" inside the blast (Screenshot). * There's no 3D model for both the "invulnerability" powerup and the effect. * Liz's crouch animation is flawed (flips between standing and lying down) * Is it possible to give priority to the compatibility of the textures and the shaders that are normally used for the background of the main screen when using mods designed for Q3A? The "missing texture" background isn't nice... See also here... * Incomplete/Misused gametype keys in some of the maps ** Related to the above, not all FFA maps appear in singleplayer / skirmish / multiplayer create game menu (for example slimefac). Read here a proposal about how to organize the work to fix arenas.txt before the next release comes out. See also here. * Linux binaries compiled from old source **Updated executables available (e.g. version 28) * Mac OS binaries still on 0.8.1 (works though) **Updated executables available (e.g. version 28) * A small flaw in "bloom" graphic feature. Some effects on the right edge of the screen seem to affect the first pixels on the left edge (like the azure-blue glow here). More info here. UPDATE: the bug is much more evident in the SLIMEFAC map, and involves all the four edges of the screen. **"Bleeding edge" bloom bug fixed by Fromhell. Fix available using updated executables (starting from version 25). * If "bloom" is enabled (r_bloom 1) and the texture quality is set to 16 bits (r_texturebits 16), some sort of semi-transparent square appears on the bottom left corner of the screen... and the framerate drastically goes down. See also here. ** Problem "worked around" using recent executables (starting from version 25 binaries): now, if texture quality is set to "default" or "16 bit" (r_texturebits 0 or 16), bloom effect is automatically and totally disabled. Now you have to manually force 32 bit textures (r_texturebits 32) before enabling bloom, or bloom will be disabled. Stuff that will not be fixed by the OA Team: This is typically engine design. * If you start the game from a command line like openarena.exe +exec +set 1 and the cfg file specifies a different value for the same variable (for example, 0), the one from the cfg file "wins". Under Quake III Arena v1.32, in the same situation the value "manually" entered overrides the one from the cfg file, and I suppose also OpenArena should work this way, no? See here. You can find an example here. Maybe is it intentional? Can someone check? Other These are old bugs that may or may not be fixed yet * ... See also * Wishlist * DeveloperFAQ * NOTTODO Category:Development Category:Development Category:Development Category:Development